The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical systems, and more particularly, to aircraft power systems.
Improving peak power capability of an aircraft has garnered attention by some to become an important aspect for future electric power systems of the aircraft. The introduction of electromechanical actuation (EMA) and electrohydrostatic actuation (EHA) into aircraft systems were contributors to increased peak power demand.
Power electronics for aerospace applications may play a significant role in the modern aircraft and spacecraft industry. This may be particularly true in the area of more-electric architecture (MEA) for aircraft and military ground vehicles. Some aircraft already utilize MEA, including primary and secondary flight control. These aircraft may have electrical loads with substantial power demands that may be transient in nature. The transients may typically last less than a second and have a repetition rate in the range of a fraction of a Hertz. Regeneration transients may also play a role in more-electric architecture for aircraft.
Electrical loads, such as electromechanical and electrohydrostatic flight control actuators, can demand high peak power, potentially driving the size of an aircraft's electrical power generation and distribution systems. FIG. 1 represents a power topology 100 of an electrically driven actuator known in the art. The mechanical demand of an actuator 110 may result in a high-amplitude, short-duration power/current exchange between the actuator control power electronics and the dc supply bus. This power/current exchange may also be bi-directional.
One approach to solve these power requirements has been to increase the peak power rating of the generation systems without changing the functionality.
However, such exemplary approaches may suffer when trying to satisfy peak demand by unduly increasing the size of the electrical generator. Increasing the peak power rating of the generation system under some approaches may include increased power electronic components. For example, in some cases, larger semiconductor devices and magnetic components may be required. Thus, the power electronics used for conditioning the raw power from the generator to a regulated power may be penalized as well.
Other approaches may store additional peak power in specially designed devices such as batteries, super capacitors, or flywheels. However, substantial penalties may be paid in the areas of reliability, weight, volume, and cost due to the substantial increase in complexity of added components.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method and a system to improve aircraft peak power capability.